That's How He Saw
by MagicHalo
Summary: Sequel to "That's How He Knew", It's been one year since that faithful day, and Logan looks back on it with a heavy thought. It was going to be a journey, but he had a hand to hold to get through it. Jagan slash
1. The Boy From A Year Ago

**Hello Everybody, I'm back with the anniversary of my first BTR Story **_"That's How He Knew"_

**So, this means its been exactly a year today that I've started writing BTR fics for the fandom, all way back when there was only 302 stories here, wow that long, huh? Well I've contributed to it a bit myself, but as I see it, BTR has come a long way for a year and a half. =D**

**Anyways, I'm not much on sequels but this story means something to a few people so I figured, it was due for it. Hope you enjoy it.**_  
><em>

_That's How He Saw: The Boy From A Year Ago_

It came once, it came again every year. Another heavy wind of snow blew across the little town, covering every square inch of green grass and tall idle trees with nothing but pure white. Its been one year, one year that a boy of the name Logan had came to this town, the feelings that he experienced living like a memory in the corners of his mind. As he stared out the window, at the grey skies and cascading flakes of frozen water, he thinks about himself.

At first, Logan had detest to move, he really wished he didn't move to a new town, in the middle of nowhere, where snow was more of an occasion than a rarity. It meant change, it meant adaptation, so Logan was scared for that. He thought of everything it would entail into this move: a new school, new lifestyle, having to find new friends, and build himself up new again. He was afraid at first. He had doubts of his potential to make friends.

Obviously, he had no need to, and he eventually made friends. It all started when an awkward encounter with a very tall, brown haired boy had opened his mind to more. That first act of friendship, it meant a lot to him, since it lead to where he is today. He had three of the greatest friends composed of crazy, fun people. And eventually, he found love in one of them. Where it all began, that's how it started.

A mind filled of that boy he fell in love with. James Diamond. His image was remembered by the little crystals that started to descend much more gentle, resonating in the little bits of sunlight coming in. It was something of a fairy tale how things happened the way they did, through a lot of laughs, a few tears, a mixture of joy and hesitation. He thought about everything hard and deep, and he eventually smiled through it all.

It didn't take long until the snow ceased, and it was safe to be outdoors. There was one place Logan had to visit on this day that meant a lot to him, taking those steps back to where it all began. He grabbed a really warm jacket, some gloves, a pair of snow boots and hurried to where his long lasting memories had started.

–

Trudging in the slosh of half melted snow and the slurry of ice, his feet guided him over to the park, where the frozen lake had hardened over the surface. A perfect rink to ice skate. He stood in the very spot where he met him, just idly walking in the park looking for some people he could call friends.

Afterwards, James had dragged him over to the ice, where a hockey match had begun, a two on one where James was the disadvantaged. The exact detail of it all was fuzzy, but the feelings he had on that day ran rampant through his mind this instant. The joy in the boy's eyes when he saw that he made a new friend, and the same joy when Logan had felt the same thing.

He was not a sportsman, so he was sure that hockey wouldn't be a skill he would develop. But boy, was he wrong. He started going for hockey as soon as James had introduced him to it. And he now loves it as much as he likes hanging out with his friends. Plus, thanks to the help of James and Kendall and Carlos as well, they got him a place on the hockey team, but he is a more academically dedicated player, so he's a spare player to be put in the rink. What really made him enjoy it was the little games he got to play after matches on the ice, chasing James around, or running away from Carlos and his energy.

"Hey, new kid," Logan turned around to be greeted by James, carrying a sports bag and approached him. Like every lovesick person in the world, he grinned to his ears when he saw him.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you," Logan decided to say, hoping to perk the boy's curiosity.

"Oh, yeah?" James pleaded to continue, as he got out a pair of skates from his duffel.

"Just thinking back, way back to this very spot. Y'know, exactly a year ago.."

"Hmm, I'm afraid I don't," The boy was cocky, yet taken seriously by the other, who was a bit surprised.

"Really? Y-You don't?" Logan moved in closer to see if the boy was being truthful.

"Nah, of course I remember this day, I'm just kidding ya. The first day I met you, right?" James said with full honesty, and he leaned up to peck Logan on the cheek, which always made him blush when he did something like that. It was still a bit too much for him, after all these months, turned year.

"So, wanna skate?" James asked, pulling out another pair for Logan. He hadn't expected this, so he was surprised when he saw them.

"Um, I wasn't planning to, but I guess I will." Logan pulled off his boots and slipped into the pair of skates that James brought, and he got out onto the ice. James was lacing up the last of his before he followed him.

"Come catch up to me!" Logan called from half way across the field. James liked a challenge, so he was bolting across the frozen tundra to get to where his, ahem, boyfriend was. It still brought that Winter's chill to his bone whenever he had to label Logan as his boyfriend, and that rush he got from doing something daring, it mirrored the adrenaline that flowed through him because of this.

"Gotta get faster than that," Logan teased him as he glided faster than James could try and capture his little boy.

"So, seems like the student has surpassed the master, is that it?" James said cockily, but in ways proud of it. Logan just replied immaturely by sticking his tongue out, and making silly faces at him.

"Seems like it, but you're still better than me at hockey," Logan stated, which made James disbelieve in his statement.

"Now, don't be like that. I know you're getting better, just keep practising. I mean you're on the team, aren't ya?" James skated over to him to comfort his boy.

"Yeah, I'm happy that I made it, but you guys are all so good and everything-"

"Well so are you. You just have to get out there, and join us. Trust me, it's a lot less painful than it looks," James kids with Logan, which earns him a shove across the thin ice.

"Well, I'm still a little pessimistic about letting you guys down, if I don't do good."

"Hey, look, I'm telling you, hockey isn't about winning or losing, that's all in the competition. But we play hockey to have fun, so you tell us you're having fun, and I'll walk away all smiles," James said sincerely, and Logan could see it. It was just like that time back then, when all James wanted to hear was that he had fun.

"Okay, James, I'm having fun," Logan said, with a smile brighter than the white snow. James was happy that Logan was happy.

"Say, it's getting cold, wanna head back to mine, and we'll have some hot chocolate?" James offered, and Logan even remembered the sweet taste on his lips when he thought about it.

"Sure," Logan said, starting to remove his skates for his boots again. Soon enough, the two of them started to head back. It all felt so similar to Logan, it was just that magical moment of their encounter that things started to change. To Logan, it was still the same, the same James he awoke to, the same park he skated on, the moment right there, was a moment he'd keep for life. And everything was the same. He liked that. And looking back at James as they were walking, well..

That's how he saw that boy from a year ago, today.

**How was it? Better or worse than the first one? It was sorta simple the first time I started writing it, but now I've changed my style noticeably, so it's way different than it. Anyways, don't let that impair your judgment**

**Let me get some feedback, because I've got little direction for it, but it will get done, hopefully hehe =D Review!**


	2. That Things Didn't Change

**Hey guys, came back with another installment. I'm on break with school for three weeks, so I'm pumped for that, that I can get some updates in. But technically, we're suppose to spend this time "studying"**_, _**so I wanna say that unlike last year, I might slow down my updates if I have to. I really need to keep my head in the books XP**

**Anyways, Hope you enjoy this next chapter. And a big thanks to all the fans who reviewed, both new and predecessors, and hope you enjoy =D**_  
><em>

_That's How He Saw: How Things Didn't Change_

Sometimes, having that time apart, especially when it's so significant, you get to see how you've really changed since then, and what you've become up to now. Logan thought about it for a second, he hasn't really changed much, well noticeably. And the tall boy next to him, James, never really changed since the first day they met. Really, obviously the thing between the two of them has changed for the better, but thinking back about it, the feelings grew off the moment one year ago. Things evolved, they become greater than what they started out to be, and they're proud of their accomplishments.

"Hey, James," Logan decided to speak his mind as the two walked home from the park

"Hmm?" James gave him his attention, as he hitched up his duffel on his shoulder

"You don't think I- We've changed, do you?"

James chuckled, "what's with the question? You feeling okay?"

"Of course I do, I'm just wondering is all," Logan made this thing more awkward than he suspected it would.

"Well, definitely, there has been a little change, don't you think? For instance, now I can freely do this," With that, James leaned over to peck Logan on the cheek, which Logan giggled and played it off afterwards.

"Yeah, that's definitely changed. So, what about me, or you, not just with us?" Logan asked.

"You sure you're okay? You coming down with a cold or something?" James pondered about, wondering why Logan's asking these questions. As Logan sees it, James has really changed since then. Back then, James use to be really protective, and sweet, back when they were still friends, and only friends. This side to him, his romantic side, it's more playful and comical, something Logan would've expected from a friend. That's changed, hasn't it?

"I'm fine, we'll warm up when we get back. That is, you will snuggle up with me, won'tcha?" Logan paced up to James' side, and curled up on his arm, and intertwined their fingers.

"Of course, Logie. I'll be expecting that." James said sweetly. Even though it feels like maybe this has changed, there was no doubt that he never stopped loving him, and whether it'd be two faced, it was a true fact that James loved Logan. With the matter to the side, the walk back was left in silence.

–

Coming in a warm atmosphere, the reality of their drenched clothing started to seep in, and both boys wanted to tear off their soaked clothes and warm up into some pyjamas. Well, before all that, James had wasted no time, when they had reached Logan's bedroom, in ripping off his clothes himself, as he occupied his protesting mouth with his warm lips. They melted off, and Logan gave in to the situation, and feeling light headed after the heated make out session, he didn't even realised that he was stripped down to his skin and undergarments. Boy, what powers he must possess.

"Kay, you go get into some warm clothes, I'll go change into my room, and I'll be right over and we'll settle in," James decided, and walked out onto Logan's balcony, and moved along the rickety bridge that connected the two houses together. As Logan grabbed a pair of warm, cotton clothes, he looked back at the bridge that they had built together before. He remembered wanting to build a bridge to connect their two rooms, as if Logan and James were having that same connection.

The bridge itself, was nothing astounding other than amateur craftsmanship. Neither boy had known anything about construction, but Logan knew a little thing about stability, and James was sure about his sense of security. They made sure it stayed well, unable to risk it falling apart. Through the rain, sun, snow and wind, it still kept itself up all this time, not a single crack in the wood to say it was over. It was sturdy and strong, as they were sure it would be. And really, it just hasn't changed at all. It was the same plank, the same guard rails, they just added a gate to cover the missing piece of their balcony railing, but that was for appearance. Over all, it never changed, it stayed the same.

Logan had finished changing into his clothes, and he looked out into James' bedroom, waiting for him to come over. He started removing his clothes, and throwing them into a random pile somewhere. Before he started changing, he noticed Logan staring at his almost naked form. He smirked slyly, grabbed a big sheet of paper and a pen, and wrote _'Like what you see?'_ over it and showed it. This of course, earned him a vigorous nod from him. He resumed changing, and when he was done, he crossed over to Logan's room, and the two of them headed down into the living room.

Logan was in the kitchen, making them two hot, steaming mugs of hot chocolate with baby marshmallows, while James got the fire running. The burning blaze radiated heat into the house until all signs of the outside snow were gone unnoticed. After that was done, he draped a blanket over himself and settled into the couch, just as Logan came out with two mugs of sweet cocoa.

"Here ya go," Logan gave James one, and the burning ceramic of the mug gave an all too powerful burn to his fingertips, but he tried balancing the drink while letting Logan curl up beside him underneath the blanket, and having the entire scene seem right. It was a tough challenge, but they got it right. There they sat, curled up in each others warmth to shrug off the leftover chill from the outside, and embracing that tepid feeling they got after.

"Feeling warm yet?" James asked, sipping at the sugary treat that greeted his taste. Logan relaxed further into James' chest, and replied.

"Much." Logan shot James a friendly smile before returning to the mystical array of sparkling flames dancing wildly.

"So, lemme ask you. What brought up that whole bunch of questions from before? Y'know, on our way back, walking home?" Logan was hoping this wasn't going to be brought up, but leave it to James to remember things like this.

"Oh, um well, you see, eheh.." There was no need to beat around the bush, James would've gotten to know one way or another, "I was just thinking is all. I mean, between you and me, besides what we have, did we really change at all? I mean us was there, it was always there, and I know it didn't become a thing until later on, but it was the feeling of it all. Other than that, what's changed?"

Finishing the last of his cocoa, he set his and Logan's mug down, and settled into the couch, his arms wrapped around him to comfort him, "Well, things change all the time. We may not notice it ourselves, but if a change has happened, someone was bound to notice it. What you don't see, I'm pretty sure I do." James rubbed Logan's arm up and down to assure him.

"Let's see. First off, you knew nothing about the game, hockey, and now you're on the team. That's something that changed. You never experienced snow before, and you got through that, like it's your lifestyle now, living here. There's another. You got awesome, amazing friends like me, Carlos and Kendall. Sure, you may have had friends before, but none like us, I bet. Three out of three, I can go for more?"

"No, it's okay," Logan stopped him. He had really good points to make, and Logan never really thought about all that before, "You know, you're right. I have changed, ever since moving houses. I never really counted that, but that journey to where I am now, that's the efforts of my gradual change. But I think back, to where I haven't changed." Logan begins to answer that confused look on James' face when he saw it.

"I mean we became neighbours first, that hasn't changed. My dreams haven't changed. My personality hasn't changed. The bridge we built, that hasn't changed. And well, my feelings for you, since when we first met, that has definitely not changed at all. And I think to myself, what is this element of change that goes on?"

"Look, Logie. Change is good, and change can be bad. The important thing is to know what has and what hasn't, and what you do about it. And stop worrying, because it is inevitable." James reassured Logan about it. He knew everything, and Logan had loved him for that, he was the answer to everything he ever thought.

"Just like this one: you warm enough yet?" Logan chuckled, before started to sink into the material of the couch.

"Yeah, starting to feel sleepy now,"

"Then, let's take a nap by the fire," James draped an arm around Logan's head, offering him his arm as a pillow to lay on. Logan stretched out and pushed his back into James' front as the two got settled into what seems to be a long, cozy sleep. As the two closed eyes, James had wrapped the free arm around Logan's body, holding him close, and the hand resting just above Logan's one, and kept him warm.

All through his dreams, Logan identified what changed, and what didn't. What everything meant, and how his life came to be because of it all.

That's how he saw how things didn't change. Well, some of it.

**Keeping the element of fluff in my story, it's really relating back to the first one, but I'm making it so its much different than before, hopefully for the good**

**Anyways, I need opinions: is drama needed for this? Because I have a story line ready for this, but it might be tough, so lemme know if you can handle it =P**

**Leave your thoughts in a kind-hearted review 3 =D**


	3. His Big Expectations

**Hey guys, Got another one here for ya! But as soon as they come, the later they'll get. In other words, the next update won't be out tomorrow I don't think, but I'll try my best to get it up, I might surprise ya =P**

**Anyways, some little news after, isn't much but..isn't much XD well, enjoys!**_  
><em>

_That's How He Saw: His Big Expectations_

The next morning greeted itself nice and early, the sun's shimmer dancing across lidded eyes. Logan awoke with haste as his lids popped right open. His whole body felt limb, so he leaned up and stretched the muscles in his back and cracked a few bones. It was strenuous, but oh so satisfying. He felt awoken from that, so he decided to hop out of bed, and went over to greet James. You would think that being the couple they are, they'd sleep with each other, but despite being a couple, they were still young, so it was good to keep things steady, like they have.

Peeping through the window, Logan still fawned over the marvel that is James. Sure, he wasn't perfect, not like the way he was now, with limbs spread everywhere, blanket half on and half off and messy bed hair, but that little moment in the morning is something Logan much adored. He knocked on the window to awake James, which made him fall off the bed to the floor with a thud, then got him to open the doors and Logan came in.

"Morning, James," Logan greeted as he got inside. James was still groggy with sleep, he wrapped his arms around Logan, and slouched on Logan's back, just attempting to get back to bed.

"Morning, baby," James said with sleep clearly evident. Logan chuckled.

"C'mon keep up with me now, we gotta head to school today." Logan stated the much unwanted words that every kid didn't want to hear, which earned him a muffled protest into his shoulder blade.

The boys were seniors in high school, which meant a big work load was ahead of them to get through this year. Not to mention, everything was riding in this very moment to get things in order, keeping up their grades to improve those colleges, and getting ready to become adults. But being the child that he is, James was really not looking forward to all of that. He knew he had to eventually, which he was glad that he had Logan for.

"Just five more minutes," James said excusably, as he pulled Logan with him and the two of them slammed into James' bed, Logan giggling as James held him in his place right next to him. Once only three minutes was up, Logan struggled to get out of James' grip and started flicking his face to let go. He managed to drag the boy from his bed, and forced him into his closet, before he said he'll be back after he got things ready for school.

Well, I guess we'll see how things are at school.

–

After a filling breakfast of vanilla pancakes with strawberries, the boys were on their way to school. Mrs Diamond had offered to send the two off to school, and deposited them at the front, where they met with the two waiting friends, Kendall and Carlos. They were chatting and discreetly fawning over each other, just as much as James and Logan do with each other.

"Hey, guys." Carlos was the first to greet them as the four reunited and entered school together.

"Hey, how was your morning?" Logan asked politely.

"Pretty typical, nothing different. You?"

"Um, a bit clingy, James," Logan shifted blame over to James, who playfully nudged Logan with his elbow. Logan of course had to retaliate, and soon it became a game of tackles. Seeing how it wasn't going to end, Kendall had dragged Carlos away from them and walked away without them noticing. Wasn't like they were paying attention.

After a round of laughs that settled the score, the two boys recovered, and funny enough, the bell rang.

"Okay, enough, I gotta get to Biology. I'll see you later?" Logan asked while grabbing books from his bag.

"Sure, definitely," James looked around, waiting for the crowd to thin, then leaned in to give a peck to his cheek, before heading his way off. Logan blushed a bit, letting it wear off before heading to class.

–

By around noon, the whole school was getting frantic as kids ran off to the cafeteria to grab a bite for their growling stomachs. It was definitely no exception for Kendall, James and Carlos, especially Carlos when he heard today's special was corn dogs. The three met up just fine, with Carlos taking the head start, but James was waiting for Logan to come by, so they could eat lunch together.

"Where is he?" James said, a hint of unnecessary panic in his tone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's just held back by class or something. He'll be here," Kendall reassured him, but he still had jitters.

"I hope you're right," James said under his breath. He waited and waited, and Carlos came back with four corn dogs. As the two ate theirs, James just stood there, holding the two looking like he was hungry.

"Where could he be..?" James pondered on, until he saw some people from Logan's class. He stopped them to ask, "Hey, do you know where Logan is?"

"Yeah, he's up in the school garden, on the rooftop."

"The school has a garden?" James, Kendall and Carlos asked with surprised.

"Yeah, it was built in over break. Man, you guys need to catch up," The group of friends walked away, in a sassy fashion, before James started making his way up to the roof. Kendall and Carlos stayed behind, thinking that he'll be fine, so the two decided to have their own little privacy now, while they had it.

–

Logan stood in the middle of the big greenery complex, surrounded by dirt containing seeds in ceramic pots, and large shrubbery hanging adrift in the open air. The natural aura that radiated from this place, it made Logan feel at peace. A glass roof hovered above him, allowing the cool blue skies to hang down over them, giving the calming touch to the scene. Over the balcony, he could see the front of the school, where a crowd of people were coming out to hang under the gentle sun.

Logan arranged the pots in an orderly and neat fashion once he was done enjoying himself. Just as soon as he was doing so, footsteps started to ring loud and ascend until the tall figure appeared, giving Logan that feeling of company.

"There you are," James was happy to see that his missing piece was soon found. And in a place he'd never suspect, so he could've lost him.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I couldn't make it in for lunch. Mrs Regis wanted the biology students to help take care of the garden during lunch. I guess I should've told you," Logan wiped off the dirt from his hands and came over to James, who was entranced with the large scale production of plants he's seen before.

"He he, you like?"

"Wow, Logan, it's so pretty," James took a wander to where the little flowers were and stared at the array of colours that danced across the bush. He was almost zombified by the dazzling colours before his eyes.

"What's with the corn dogs? Is that lunch?" Logan asked as he finished putting on the last pot and washed his hands off the dirt.

"Huh? Oh yeah, here." James offered Logan the treat, who took it gratefully, and pulled James along to sit on the stone bench in the middle of the complex. The two watched the flowers sway in the breeze, and leaves flow with the gust. As they did, they were both nibbling on the corn dogs.

"So, tell me why you had to come work for the garden again?" James wondered.

"Oh, well for biology class, we're growing plants in pots. Our agenda is that if we raise seeds now in Winter, then they'll bloom in Spring, where they'll grow some more and become beautiful flowers by Summer, where they can get the most sunlight during then. I'm expecting big things from them," Logan explained to James, who was slowly comprehending everything.

"Oh, that's cool. Still, did they have to take you away from me, every lunch time?" James sulked, which made Logan chuckle.

"It's not every lunch time. Just once every week. Can you last that long?" Logan requested, very big which made James pout and pull off a puppy dog face, which he's been practising off Carlos to do.

"Now now, enough with the face. I made the commitment, so now I gotta live by it. But you will wait for me, right?"

"Of course, baby," James said, as the two finished off their lunch, and they eventually laid in each other's arms, Logan's head resting on James' shoulder, the serenity of the garden seeping in.

"You know, they ask very big of you. Like it's a big expectation. Would you keep by it, even if they persisted that you did?" James suddenly asked, which struck Logan odd.

"Well, I guess I should. I mean I'm in this for sure, y'know. I'd want this to happen, because I like doing it, and I'm expecting something to happen in the end. Do you ever expect that from me?" Logan wondered. He stared up at James, and he soon gave the same look.

"Logan, we're in this together. Whatever happens in the end, I know we'll be ready for it. I expect nothing more than what you already offer, and anything new is no less than a surprise to me. Because you are a mystery, and I love to explore every side of you," James said with full hearted honesty, and with love filling his eyes. Logan smiled dreamily because of James, understanding his feelings of the matter, taking it to heart, and touching his inside. It was another notch up of their love, and Logan was ecstatic about everything.

James' hand came up to the back of Logan's neck, caressing the hairs that met the skin on his neck. With one swift and fluid motion, James went for Logan's lips, locking them into a much love filled kiss and he embraced Logan fully as he moved his arms around Logan and held him close to him. When the moment they pulled for air, James spent his last breath to mutter the words, "I love you"

And under the great blue sky, surrounded by the rainbow of coloured petals, and the entirety of the nature around them, they knew things more about each other. Logan was expecting the same things that he did when he wanted James, and he kept that to his word, that all James would do was love him for who he is.

So that's how he saw his big expectations

**So, hows it going so far? The story sorta developing? I know I didn't use school stuff for the first one, but I've got a reason for it**

**I've got a story idea in my head about this, its sorta angsty since its gonna be kinda sad. It's inspired by a recent BTR ep (not that I've seen it yet) but the idea is wrapped around that idea. Well, you can sorta see where I'm getting at.**

**Anyways, love to hear from you, press that button right down here** vvv **and leave your thoughts =D**


	4. Fantasy Beyond Reality

**Sorry for the late update, I had to go two whole days without internet, since I found out a mouse chewed through my wire and cut it down...**

**Anyways, this chapter is more of a filler, just to keep it going along. I'd probably get more into it from here to the end, with all the drama and stuff. But just enjoy this update, I hope you do =D**

_That's How He Saw: Fantasy Beyond Reality_

The week went by quickly, as we settle into a calm, relaxing Friday afternoon. Logan's last class for the day was Physics, and he was learning something very interesting. So interesting in fact, he decided to take a detour on the way back home today, to put his newly learned physics lesson to practice. A great scientist would of course put these experiments into practice, to prove theory is to law.

James however, he was looking forward to spending a whole weekend with his beloved boy, holding him in his arms for two and a half days. He thought about it for a while, soon drifting into a daydream while he sat in the middle of class, and it went on for about five minutes after the last bell. The teacher actually had to slam books in front of his face to jolt him awake. Embarrassing.

Logan half ran, half speed walked to the store, hoping to see if any of the shops had the thing he was looking for. The speed was because the shops would close soon, but mostly, he remembered the plans he made with James, and he wouldn't want to leave him stood up. Searching store to store, it went onto the last one he would've never looked at to contain what he was looking for. He got a box and was ready to head home and show James what he knew.

–

The sun fell quickly in the cold, Winter weather, and the night greeted the world. The Mitchells and The Diamonds were both out for dinner, and knowing this, James and Logan knew it was perfect for a sleepover. Not like it's a rare occasion that it happens, but now it felt like they were actually alone, just the two of them in the big, vacant house.

It was the typical Friday night: pizza, movies, a quick game of hide and seek to burn off the pizza. The night was quiet and relaxing, Logan could've fallen asleep in James' side on the couch, his head on his shoulder as they watched a romantic comedy.

"You ever feel that way about me?" Logan asked, referring to the movie and the moment that happened in it.

"Of course, I'd do the craziest things for you, even more than what this would do, just to say 'I love you'" James stated, the two locking eyes, and showing love to one another. Neither wasted a second to place kisses on their lips, at that moment when the romantic couple do in the movie. The curtain draws, and the sense of finality washes over them.

"Tired, baby?" James asked, shutting off the movie and the TV.

"Mm, not really, because I wanna show you something." Logan exclaimed happily, like a youthful spirit in his eyes. He grabbed James and pulled him up into his room, and made sure everything was dark, except for the moonlight coming in.

"I know you're gonna say this is lame, but I found it interesting when I learned it in physics class today," Logan said, as he set James onto the bed, and he walked over to the box on the table. He turned on the lamp and began to unpack the contents of the box.

The box itself was a ray box kit, which consisted of a device that shot out light like a lamp, and a set of glass prisms. The whole purpose of this set was to educate and inform about the properties of light. And when Logan took his train of thought to the above and beyond, he had to try something for himself.

"Well, you seem very energetic about all this, so I'll humour you. What did you learn in school, today?" James went along, as he watched how cute Logan was with his energy. Logan had pulled out a simple shape as a demonstration and plugged in the ray box. He shut off the table lamp, and turned on the ray box, shining a beam of light into the crystal.

"Well, today we learned about how light is actually comprised of different colours of light. Like, the reason why light is white is because it's actually made up of all the colours of visible light put together. So white is pretty much adding every colour known to the human eye together." Logan explained, shining the blinding light around the room, and even got it in James' eye for a bit. After an apology, Logan had brought the box and the ray box with him and sat in the middle of the room, beckoning for James to join him. He was totally lost on everything, but he still was engrossed with it, for Logan's sake.

"Awesome, that sounds cool. So what else is there about light?" James asked

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet. Now watch this," Logan got one particular glass shape and shone the light directly through the centre of it. From what came as one ray of light, came into a scattered resonance of all different shades of colours. Complete light filled the room, and a rainbow had painted the walls, the floor, the ceiling and covered everything from top to toe with the magnificent rainbow spectrum.

"Woah," James looked around the whole room, fascinated with the light that filled his surroundings.

"We also learned that at the right angle and density, the white light, that's composed of all the colours, can be diffracted and separate into their own bands of light. So you can see reds, blues, greens, basically making a rainbow." Logan himself was also fascinated with everything, he sat next to James and together they looked around the room at the beautiful shining essence of simple light turned into a pool of rainbow.

"It's beautiful," James said in awe. He wrapped an arm around Logan and made sure he had him in his arms.

"I know," Logan also laid his head back onto James' chest and they enjoyed the spectacle together.

"It kinda feels like some weird fantasy world, where we're swimming in a pool of rainbows." James said, a little too involved in all this.

"A pool of rainbows? Really? Next, you're gonna say you see unicorns and fairies," Logan joked, but loved that wonder about him anyways.

"Okay, the fairies are a little far fetched, but unicorns are real, okay. Where do you think the pool of rainbows come from?" James said with a seriousness, as if to persuade Logan they were real. Clearly, it didn't work when Logan started laughing.

"James, you certainly do like in your own little fantasy," Logan stated, leaning into James some more.

"Yes, I do. I sorta got in trouble for it today in class, cause I was daydreaming over the bell," James shared with Logan, a chuckle emitted between them.

"Really? Well what happened?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Me fantasising about having you in my arms, just us two laying here all weekend. It was a beautiful fantasy Logan, it really was. Since you were in it," James went on, Logan touched by it.

"That's so sweet," Logan whispered, "I'd love to live in your fantasy."

"Well, now tell me. I'm sure you've had fantasies before? Care to share?" James said smugly. Now, it wasn't that Logan couldn't tell him, but that the fantasies were too outrageous to be mentioned so publicly and freely. Involving a lot of dirty stuff and a naked James somewhere in the middle.

"Ahem, well for me, I've fantasised about a land where the possibilities are endless, and everything created by your imagination becomes true. There's no need for consequence, just opportunities for everyone to experience. And there was no pain in the world, just joy among the soft grass that we can play in, and glorious sunshine in the watery sky and cotton candy clouds. I know it's stupid-"

"No, it's not stupid, Logan. Now that sounds like a wonderful fantasy to live in. I want to be there with you, only you by my side, living in a world like that." James stopped Logan, and looked at him in the eyes, stopping him where he started to demean himself, "And, maybe we do live in a world like that. I mean, your imagination of a scattering rainbow around the room, and look where we are,"

"I guess, that is true," Logan said with a chippy happiness in his voice.

"Even if it doesn't all come true for you, I'll be doing my best to make that fantasy come reality." James said with determination. Logan was really moved by him, truly went to his heart. He held James more tightly, never letting go for dear life.

"I love you, James," Logan muffled into James' shoulder.

"I love you too, Logie," James whispered, overcoming the silence, before it filled the room over again. It wasn't long before sleepiness took the boys and they got ready for bed. The two got changed into something more comfortable, and James climbed into bed. Logan was about to put everything away, before James stopped him.

"Wait, I had an idea. You should leave the light on the table and the prism-thing, and it could be like, our night light. You know, wouldn't it be nice if we slept among the rainbow?"James said cheerfully, and Logan smiled sweetly back at him. So he did as he was told, and let the room get filled with the shimmering rainbow.

Logan climbed into bed, and started closing his eyes. The feeling of James right beside him, it made him see his world vision before his eyes.

That's how he saw fantasy beyond reality

**Okay, good, bad? I hope good. =) Haven't got much to say except press that button and leave your thoughts. I'm all ears =D**


End file.
